PORQUE YUUNO ES MI MEJOR AMIGO
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Ya se qué decir XD, solo lee, Yuuno pasando mal el hecho de que Nanoha está enamorada de otra persona y él siempre será su amigo... nada más.


Ni la canción ni MSLN me pertenecen fin.

**PORQUE YUUNO ES... MI MEJOR AMIGO...**

-

.

.

.

_La cabeza me da vueltas__ y empezó a doler_

_Yo que intento controlarme __no lo puedo hacer_

_Solo puedo balbucearte que no puede ser._

-Es broma… ¿verdad? – dejó caer el libro que tenía en su mano y se dejaba caer en su escritorio y recargaba su cabeza entre sus manos, como intentando asimilar algo que es difícil de entender.

-… - una castaña que la miraba como sintiendo que ha hecho lo peor del mundo… -es… es ver…- .

-No digas nada…, ya entiendo; es obra de Hayate jajaja esta vez se ha excedido… - cubría sus ojos con una mano mientras su cara daba hacia algún lugar que no fueran los ojos de esa persona…

_Me tomaste por sorpresa como un __apagón_

_El misterio en las paredes de __esta situación_

_Que __te vas para otro lado con tu corazón._

-No es lo que crees… Hayate no tiene nada que ver en esto… - la castaña apretaba su puño contra su pecho… temor tal vez… o dolor… o tristeza… algo era claro.

-¡Pero tú me quieres, tanto como yo a ti! – se puso de pie estrepitosamente, azotando sus manos contra el escritorio, ¿para quién era ese reproche?... ¿…para quién?

-En verdad, no quería hacerte daño, es solo que… por fin comprendo mis sentimientos por ti… - un paso al frente, y su temor esfumado…-siempre te querré, pero no de esta manera que esperas… - su semblante dudaba en qué palabras debía decir.

_Y ahora que lo haz dicho ya_

_No te quedes mucho más_

_Solo dime adiós_

_Y cierra la puerta__._

-Al menos, tuviste el valor de decirlo… - en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, una triste sonrisa… - me preguntaba cuándo lo dirías… -.

-¿Eh? – la chica al frente se sorprendió de esas últimas palabras.

_Ya sabía que no era yo la persona por quien sonreías de esa manera cada día, y debo decirlo… fue difícil…saber que no podía serlo… - . Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia una ventana.

-Yuuno-kun…- Nanoha estaba llorando… sentía que había jugado con los sentimientos de su mejor amigo…

-Promete que serás feliz – una lágrima que deseaba escapar y morir de una vez.

_Se que no me veo muy bien_

_Pero se marcha tu tren_

_Solo sube ya no mires atrás_

_Quiero agradecer de tu honestidad_

La castaña con preocupación dijo - ¿Estarás bien?... – esas palabras hicieron que la persona junto a la ventana volteara a verla.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí, yo… estaré bien – y una sonrisa que podría convencer a cualquiera que la veía fue la última respuesta.

-… - una vez más se sentía culpable – pero podremos seguir siendo amigos ¿verdad?- qué pregunta… si supiera el daño que causaba… más del que ya había hecho en ese corazón enamorado…

_Y déjalo déjalo déjalo por favor_

_No te asustes mi amor_

_Yo recojo los pedazos_

_De lo que sentí que se rompió_

-Por supuesto – esa sonrisa que hasta ella era capaz de confundir…- siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites.

-¿Sabes? yo… cuando te conocí… - su mano se posaba cerca de su boca, haciendo que su voz se escuchara menos.

-Oye, está bien, en serio – su sonrisa poco a poco se borraba, se forzaba a seguir ahí y no podía mas que seguir así… - ¿ves?, no es como si muriera – y sonreía…

-Pensé "quiero ser su amiga" y… no sé en qué momento sucedió… - no estaba segura de lo que debía decir… - ¡pensé que… que lo que sentía por ti… de repente, de repente se estaba convirtiendo en algo más…! - su voz estaba un poco alterada.

_Y __déjalo déjalo déjalo por favor_

_No te asustes mi amor_

_Solo necesito un trago_

_Un amigo y tal vez un doctor_

-¡Nanoha… eso ya no importa, ya es algo de hace mucho tiempo!- esa sonrisa que se esforzaba por ocultar las lágrimas que ya no soportaban más estar ocultas, se volvió enojo… - ahora ve, anda – y volvía a sonreír tan pacíficamente como siempre, tan amable como siempre, pero ya no soportaba más la presencia de esa persona… aunque tampoco quería que se fuera… - ella te está esperando… -termino por recargarse en la ventana, viendo el horizonte y un sol que moría en el crepúsculo…

-S-sí… - un paso hacia atrás, hacia la salida… - entonces… adiós… - y comenzó a caminar a la salida del lugar.

-Adiós… Nanoha – su mano despidiéndola, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose, sus ojos perdiéndose… sus lágrimas muriéndose…

_Ya no intentes explicarme no va a funcionar_

_Que no ves que estoy sonriendo para no llorar_

_Tal vez en otra ocasión podamos dialogar_

-¿Qué será peor?, ¿haber vivido estos años de esa manera… o saber todo ese tiempo que no me amaba…? – se quitó los anteojos y con su mano libre cubrió su mirada…

-Mhmhmh… jajaja… Yuuno… -una sonrisa se asomaba bajo su mano y una lágrima que pudo escapar comenzó a desvanecerse- eres un idiota… - .

-Yuuno… -

-¿Hm?- talló sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado… entonces giró a ver a la persona que le llamaba – oh… eres tú – sonrió nuevamente…

_Y ahora que lo haz dicho ya_

_No te quedes mucho más_

_Solo dime adiós_

_Y cierra la puerta_

-Oye… no se que decir… perdóname… por… por… - una rubia estaba en la entrada luchando contra sí para ver cara a cara al chico frente a ella… pero algo le molestaba…

-¿Tú también? – el chico se colocó sus anteojos nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la enforcer – en verdad, no pasa nada… además pienso que contigo será muy feliz…- eso le dolía a él mismo… tal vez admitir una cruel verdad es lo más fácil del mundo… pero para nada es lo más fácil de comprender cuando es alguien que está enamorado.

-Pero… - la chica era un poco insistente… quería que su amigo la perdonase… pero… ¿de que?...

-Oye – el chico le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en la espalda – si ella te ha elegido como la dueña de su amor está bien, porque sé que también la amas, porque sé que la protegerás cada día de u vida… ¡que la amarás más que a tu vida!-.

_Se que no me veo muy bien_

_Pero se marcha tu tren_

_Solo sube ya no mires atrás_

_Quiero agradecer de tu honestidad_

-Yu-yuuno…- la enforcer se extrañó de la repentina actitud del muchacho.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ve! ¡Ve con la chica que nos robó el corazón!- señalaba con la mano extendida hacia la salida- ¡Ve y hazla feliz!… Fate… por favor, hazla feliz… - el chico agachó la vista, sabía que estaba reprochando algo que en efecto no era culpa de la rubia.

-Así lo haré Yuuno… - lo abrazó y en su oido susurró un sincero –gracias… - .

La amistad entre esos dos jóvenes era extraña como la mayoría de las personas decían, aun cuando fuesen tan parecidos en amabilidad… a pesa de todo… eran amigos, de una forma extraña, pero al final de cuentas amigos… porque siempre discutían y cuando pensabas que comenzarían algo peor, porque ese era temor de cada discusión suya, los veías riéndose el uno con el otro… los veías divirtiéndose como los amigos que sierre fueron…

-Fate- antes de que la chica dejara el lugar se detuvo en espera de lo que él le iba a decir, - sean felices y si haces que Nanoha se ponga triste… no te lo perdonaré…- ella sólo afirmó con una sonrisa, así como él sonreía también, y siguió caminando hacia el lugar donde su amada la esperaba.

_Y déjalo déjalo déjalo por favor _

_No te asustes mi amor_

_Yo recojo los pedazos _

_De lo que sentí que se rompió_

Un lugar vacío… un corazón destrozado… una sensación de ira… todo lo que había ahí en un par de segundos se veía siendo arrojado por el joven bibliotecario… cada libro era lanzado contra las paredes, cada uno con una maldición por parte del muchacho… cada uno con lágrimas mudas de su corazón… cada uno con un poco de alivio y desesperanza… hasta que se topó con una fotografía.

Se puso a analizar lo que estaba en sus manos; eran los 3, una fotografía de cuando tenían 12 años, en un día de campo… se veían tan felices… los tres, ellas sentadas en el pasto, Nanoha con un vestido blanco, Fate con un short blanco y una blusa naranja de manga corta; él de pie atrás de ellas con un short un poco más largo que el de Fate, una playera color café y sus manos en los hombros de ambas niñas. Todos compartiendo la misma alegría… compartiendo su felicidad…

-Siempre seremos amigos… nada más… - su sonrisa expresaba un poco de serenidad a comparación de el comportamiento que había tenido un momento atrás. – Siempre las protegeré…a las dos… - .

_Y D__éjalo déjalo déjalo por favor _

_No te asustes mi amor _

_Solo necesito un trago _

_Un amigo y tal vez un doctor _

Esa noche el chico la pasó viendo videos de cuando eran niños, reía cuando veía reír a esas personas, reía mientras su corazón terminaba de derrumbarse… reía para que no doliera… reía…

_**-Ne Yuuno-kun, ¡mira! –estaba Nanoha en traje de baño con un pequeño cangrejo en su mano, sonreía como siempre, de esa manera que él amaba… y agradecía… **_

_**-¡Waaa! ¡¿qu-que es eso?! – el chico estaba viendo una estrella de mar junto con Fate.**_

_**-Hehe, es un cangrejo – dijo la rubia que también estaba en traje de baño.**_

_**-Oh, así que así se ven en realidad… - el chico se acercaba para analizarlo con más detalle.**_

_**-Oye… no deberías acercarte tanto… se ve peligroso… - Fate veía cómo el chico acercaba una de sus manos al pequeño cangrejo.**_

_**-No pasa nada Fate-chan, si lo tomas de la manera correcta, no te lastimará-Nanoha veía a su amiga mientras ninguna de ellas advirtió lo que el niño estaba por hacer. **_

_**-¡¡AUUCH!! – el pequeño niño comenzó a gritar mientras se veía al cangrejo sujeto a uno de sus dedos. **_

_**­-¡Yuuno!- ambas gritaron a coro mientras el niño corría agitando su mano- ¡e- espera…! - ahoa los 3 corrían, él gritando y ellas tras de él para ayudarle. **_

-jajaja.. Esa fue la primera vez… que fuimos a la playa Fate y yo… - las escenas seguían pasando y poco a poco el chico estaba comenzando a quedar dormido.

-Nanoha… - fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en el sueño.

_Y Déjalo déjalo déjalo por favor _

_No te asustes mi amor _

_Solo necesito un trago _

_Un amigo y tal vez… _

Y estamos otra vez aquí…

La biblioteca infinita… tan silenciosa… tan misteriosa…, y sus libros… mis mudos compañeros de este dolor que tengo desde ese día que mi amada se fue…

-Un día más… como siempre… sin ti… – el chico suspiró pesadamente y continuó leyendo el libro que tenía entre sus manos, libro que la castaña le había entregado una vez hace mucho tiempo.

-_**Querido diario… hoy Yuuno me ha llevado a conocer unas ruinas muy bonitas, siempre me lleva a conocer lugares increibles…**_ - El chico cerró rápidamente ese pequeño librito y abrió en una nueva hoja.

_**Querido diario, ¿sabes? Hoy supe que Yuuno está**__** hospitalizado, creo que fue en una batalla que hubo en las ruinas que estaba investigando… no me gustaría que le pasara algo malo… porque Yuuno-kun es… mi mejor amigo… **_

_Y Déjalo. déjalo déjalo por favor _

_No te asustes mi amor _

_Solo necesito un trago _

_Un amigo y tal vez un doctor._

_._

_._

_._

_-_

_---…---_

**Autor del mal**: bueno, como no se me ocurre qué hacer y tengo un poco de espacio libre, y estoy escuchando esa canción XD decidí hacer este pequeño fic, discúlpenme por lo que diré pero…

Yuuno me cae bien… -.-

… ¡¡o no, lo he admitido!!

Lo lamento por todas las personas que lo quieren muerto, pero alégrense, le robé su felicidad.

Bueno hoy escribiré con mis letras de muerte

Pazhenla viehn y ke kada díah encontremoz un fic nuevo

Ehem…

Me gusta ser así XD y pues sigo en proceso con el otro XD pero como dije no soy buena con muchas letras y tampoco a velocidad XD así que nos vemos.

A sí, y disculpen mi ortografía TT__TT… Y EL TÍTULO PERO N SABÍA COMO PONERLE XD


End file.
